SuperSpawner Project
The SuperSpawner Project was an experiment carried out by several citizens in the very last days of Dragonhollow's Third Era. It deployed 86 mob spawners into a single XP farm. =Goals= ---- =History= ---- Background In the wake of the devastating Northham Wars, the Northlands had become a quiet graveyard bereft of life. For those pitiful few who still remained, boredom and apathy reigned supreme. Ozven and Tox had recently halted work on Project 11 when it became clear that Eris had completely abandoned the region and would not be returning. With newfound free time, they began to consider what other mischievous hijinx they could get mixed up in. zerg, whom Tox had a pact of partnership with, was one of the few citizens who still resided in the Northlands. He was developing a new XP farm to service his needs at his Borderlands Outpost and invited them to lend a hand. Ozven proposed an experiment that would test the fragility of Dragonhollow and in doing so measure the outer limits of Eris and her magic. To do so, he and Tox gathered nearly every spare mob spawner they had harvested with the Spawner Miner pickaxe over the entirety of the Third Era and brought them to zerg to incorporate into his XP farm. The final design featured 86 spawners funneling a combination of skeletons, zombies, spiders, and cave spiders into four separate grinders, each able to produce 60 levels of XP in mere minutes. It was the largest farm of its kind in history. Experiment The three men each manned one of the grinders and separately monitored the entity count and temporal distortions as the spawners produced enemy mobs. At the one thousand entity mark, they began to detect communications lag of a second or two. At the two thousand mark, the lag increased and Ozven was having difficulty moving. Hostile mobs had ceased to spawn anywhere else in the world. Oz predicted that Dragonhollow would forcibly eject them in order to protect itself once the entity count reached three thousand, but he was incorrect. At the three thousand mark, all three men noticed significant slowdowns. In addition, the visitor sean22032000 reported that blocks could not be broken. At the four thousand mark, sean22032000 was overwhelmed by the distortion of reality and disappeared. The lag in communications exceeded fifteen seconds and Ozven was unable to move. As they approached an unprecedented five thousand entities, communication with each other became very difficult and Tox could no longer move. The moon appeared to have completely stopped in the night sky, suggesting that time was so shifted Dragonhollow itself had stopped rotating. At the five thousand mark, zerg was nearly unable to move himself and decided he alone had to act. He killed the mobs in his own grinder with a golden sword and then hit the failsafe mashers that automatically destroyed those in the other three grinders, bringing the experiment to an end and allowing his compatriots to move once more. Dragonhollow had proved far more resilient than expected, standing against the time-displacement of five thousand entities without buckling. Unfortunately, they had failed to achieve most of the experiment's other objectives as well. Aftermath The trio still sought to complete the experiment's objectives, but zerg felt that as owner of the property claim where the XP farm was built, he alone would be held responsible and ultimately destroyed or exiled by Eris. Their plans were made irrelevant when Dragonhollow vanished without their intervention on 3E:208 and the dreaded Dark Age began. Eris would later remove the Spawner Miner and prevent her subjects from harvesting mob spawners in the Fourth Era as a direct result of the SuperSpawner Project. Category:Events Category:Projects